


Glitch

by Common_Sense_TPaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Common_Sense_TPaine/pseuds/Common_Sense_TPaine
Summary: After three years at Hogwarts, Scarlett Dean thought that she was ready to take on another year. I mean how hard could it be, right? Wrong. So very wrong. Things turn sour when secrets are spilled and friends are made with those who she was told to stay away from.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Scarlett walked through the courtyard of the Hogwarts grounds during her free period, her cold ears barley being covered up by her thick knitted hat made of the colors blue and bronze as she watched the students of all ages scatter through the large space. The first years were challenging some third years to a snowball fight the muggle way, but it had turned rather quickly to the use of magic which made the the first years at a disadvantage, but when a few people from other years found the unfairness of the teams to be too much, they joined and began to help the first years to absolutely pummel the third years. Some fifth years and seventh years raced between studying and trying to catch the eye of a possible foreign partner. Meanwhile there were some like Scarlett, just walking through to either make it from one side of the castle to the other quicker than usual or to just enjoy a nice walk while people still had their sanity left. Scarlett was the latter, using this time to see Hogwarts as it was: bright and happy. The second task of the Triwizard Tournament wasn't for two more months so people had happily decided to relax from going head to head with the two other schools and allowed to become friends with them. Blue and red clothing mixed with the sea of black cloaks, but there seemed to be a lack of Beauxbatons students throwing snowballs while on the contrary, the Durmstrang students were happy to join in with the fight.

"Scar?" Lyra's soft voice pulled the younger girl out of her train of thought and back to the world in front of her. She hummed as the two started to walk together back into the castle. "Do you feel the bad energy in the air? It feels like something is coming."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that Trelawney used polyjuice potion to change into you." Lyra snorted in a way that would make her mother scold her which made her recoil impulsively.

"Don't think I'm crazy-"

"I don't have to think-"

"But," Lyra purposely ignored her best friend and kept on with her thought, "I think that since the Triwizard Tournament has killed before, why is this year different?" Scarlett opened her mouth, but shut it almost as quickly once she realized that Lyra wasn't looking for a reason. "I mean, even with all of the regulations that Dumbledore and the Ministry have put on, I doubt that all fatalities are going to disappear."

"I reckon that if the Ministry hears you say that then you're going to be written down as an anarchist. Plus, I know that the Ministry has done really bad things in the past, but surely they can't do it again."

"I think that you have too much trust in the Ministry." The two girls made their way into their dormitory to meet up with the rest of their friends for class.

***

"I don't think that I'm ever going to get a date." Mandy whined while pulling her shiny black hair into a bun.

Lisa shoved her quill, ink, and homework into her bag before pushing Padma out of the way of the mirror.

"You've still got one more week, but if all goes downhill, I reckon that Flitwick will love to dance with you. He had some pretty smooth moves at the practice that we did." The girls giggled as Lyra's joke as Mandy's cheeks turned a dusty red.

"At least you're not going with Snape." Padma shuttered at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Or Moody. Could you imagine his eye turnin' all over the place as he waltzes with you?" Scarlett grabbed Lyra's left arm, turning it over to glance at the watch. "We should get going. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." The girls pulled their messenger bags onto their shoulders and made their way out of their dorms and to the Great Hall.

"Do you guys remember what we have first?" Lisa asked while forcefully stabbing a sausage on her plate.

Lyra looked down in disgust as she watched Lisa eat the sausage. "Potions." The girls groaned at the thought of meeting up with Professor Snape at nine-thirty in the morning.

"You just know that Snape isn't going to relax with the homework just because it's Christmas break."

"I think that he needs to fall in love." Mandy grumbled at the chance of another two foot essay.

***

And two feet it was. Not to mention the six inch essay on the repercussions on angering a Red Cap or eight inches on the properties of wormwood.

"I can't wait until all of these kids leave tomorrow." Scarlett mumbled to her friends as she tried to weave her way through all of the excited third years and below.

"I wonder who under the fourth year was invited."

"I heard Cho say that she heard that Neville is taking Ginny." Scarlett told her friends as the five open the door to the library.

"That's cute, I guess. Don't you think that-" the group was cut off before even sitting down.

"Hi uh can I speak to Lisa?" A Hufflepuff boy asked the group, but looked more at the blonde at the end.

"Yes," she squeaked as Padma pushed her forward, "of course." The two started to walk over to a corner bookshelf.

"Well I guess we'll be over here." Everyone took a seat at one of the secluded tables in the back as they waited for Lisa.

"He's gonna ask her to the dance. Two knuts on it." Lyra held out her hand as everyone shook their heads.

"I'm not going to pay you anything because he definitely is going to ask her." Scarlett pushed Lyra's hand down before pulling out her homework. The four of them worked for about a minute and a half while occasionally looking up to the couple by the books. Lisa casually walked back to the table, but everyone knew that she was almost bursting at the seams with excitement.

"He did it! He asked me out to the Yule Ball and on top of that, he asked me to the next Hogsmead weekend!" Her pink lips split open with a huge smile. Her friends smiled and congratulated her, showing their support but deep down, they felt jealous with their lack of a date.


	2. Chapter 2

"I can't believe that it's here already." Lyra mumbled to Scarlett as the two made their way down to their dates together.

"I can't believe that Lukas had the guts to ask you out." Lukas was a quiet and nervous Durmstrang boy that had asked Lyra out two days before the big ball.

"He's actually really out going when you talk to him more than once." Lyra pointed out to Scarlett as the two of them carefully walked down the stone steps to decrease the chance of falling down in their heels. "Speaking of confusion, why did you say yes to Cormac? He's a complete tosser."

"Oh stop, please. I've already gotten the 'Cormac is a jerk' talk three times already from you and at least once from everyone else I told. He's...sweet; just a little misunderstood, maybe."

"Stop making excused for boys being jerks, they don't deserve it. Just admit that he's an awful bloke and move on." Scarlett watched as Lukas took Lyra's hand once they reached the bottom of the staircase. "See you in there!" She leaned in close and whispered in Scarlett's ear. "Remember what I said." The couple walked away with their arms hooked with each other. Standing on her tip toes to look over the crowd, Scarlett could barley see the edges of people's hair in the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Hey Lettie, you ready to go in?" Scarlett turned around to face the voice when it clicked what he had said.

"Don't call me Lettie." Cormac didn't even waver as he steered Scarlett to into the decorated hall.

Scarlett was sure that she almost froze when she walked into the Great Hall. She could feel her eyes widen as she took in every detail, from the glittering snowflakes to the ice sculptures in the corner which she was sure would be broken by the end of the night. The punch bowls were even in what looked like bowls made of ice and with cups that matched.

"You coming?" Scarlett jumped at Cormac's whisper in her ear. She was sure that it was supposed to sound sexy, but it rather scared her half to death.

"Yeah...yes, of course." She moved to the left side of the hall with Cormac as the two waited for the four champions and their dates to walk in. Padma and her date, Ron Weasley as Scarlett recognized him, moved to stand next to her.

"Isn't this just brilliant?" Padma squealed as the two girls hugged.

"Yes it is." Scarlett lowered her voice to whisper in her friend's ear. "What in the hell is Ron wearing?" Padma pulled back and gave a small shudder.

"I have no idea, but-" Padma was cut off by cheering and the large oak doors opening to let in the four champions. "Is that Hermione Granger?"

"With Viktor Krum?" Scarlett didn't realize that Cormac had, at some point, slithered his arm around her waist and tightened it at her question.

"No way, it can't be." Ron seemed to be convincing himself more than anyone else.

If an hour passed, or two, or three, Scarlett had no idea. The Weird Sisters came on maybe three songs ago and she couldn't even think straight with the volume of the singing and screaming from the crowd. She had previously pulled Padma away from the brooding Ron and Harry to come dance with her, her friends, and their dates. They spent the time since jumping around, laughing, and talking with each other before another song ended. As the cheers began to die down, Scarlett managed to pull out of Cormac's grip and tell everyone that she was going to take a breather. Pushing out of the crowd, she began to walk over to the tables when someone blind sided her.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled under her breath, steadying herself on her heels.

"Oh...um sorry." Scarlett looked at the boy her ran into her and immediately knew who he was. You were probably stupid or a muggle if you had no idea of the story of Harry Potter.

"It's okay, I guess. This was crazy cliche, like something that you would see in a Disney movie." She rambled and he nodded, his eyes flashing in recognition.

"You're muggleborn?"

"My mum is a muggle, don't know what my dad was." He didn't flash a sympathy smile, knowing from experience how much that made everything worse so he kept it in. "Don't feel sorry. I can't be sorry for something I don't know about. Anyways..." Harry awkwardly scanned the room.

"I- what's your name?" Scarlett barked a laugh which made Harry look at her with a weird look.

"I've sat across from you in Transfiguration for four years and you still don't know my name?" Harry flushed.

"Sorry, if it makes you feel better, I don't pay much attention in that class."

"I'm Scarlett Dean."

"Harry Potter."

"I know." Things soon became more awkward as time went by and Scarlett stepped back towards the group of students dancing. "Well I'm gonna go. Nice meeting you, Harry Potter." She turned around and shimmed her way back to her date and her friends to keep dancing.

"Hey mate, you done getting something to drink?" Ron asked from the table that they were sitting at and he began his walk back to get some punch.

***

"I don't know if it's because I'm hung over or that the firewhiskey was switched out with Amortentia, but I never noticed how fit Draco was." Scarlett pressed the back of her hand to Lisa's forehead.

"I thought you had something going on with Zacharias Smith?" Lisa pushed Scarlett's hand away from her forehead.

"Yeah, there is, but that doesn't mean that I can't look." Her brown eyes scanned the Slytherin boy up and down.

"Maybe you should go back to the dorms instead of going to class. You seem to be going through something." Mandy offered, but Lisa shook her head.

"I'm fine, I just think that looks wise, he's handsome, I mean, look at his hair." The five girls strained their heads to the boy turning to go into the opposite corridor.

"I'm thinking that his hair cannot be real. He really decided to pull out his four bottles of Sun In."

Lisa rolled her eyes at Padma's explanation. "Maybe this the push to get new friends."

"Oh please," everyone turned into the Transfiguration class and took their normal seats, "the only other person that would like to talk about Draco's hair is Pansy Parkinson and I wouldn't mess with that even if I was being payed four hundred galleons." Scarlett high fived Lyra under their two-seater desk. "Any letter from your mum?" Lyra whispered to Scarlett once all of their friends and classmates were not paying attention.

"No, but I'm not awfully surprised. I reckon that she's gonna send me something begging for forgiveness or something like that."

"I'm still staying the summer with you, right?" Lyra tried to sound confident, but her voice wavered at the thought of being homeless for the summer. The Zabini family kicked out their only daughter through a letter on the day after the sorting. Lyra's pride caused her not to say anything to anyone about it until two weeks before the end of term. When she mentioned it to Scarlett, her friend refused to leave without her at her side for the rest of the summer. She sent a letter to her mother asking about it, but her mother said that she would be in America for the summer so it didn't matter. Every summer was the same, starting and ending with Scarlett's mum in America with another man that she met by her side.

"Yeah, of course." Scarlett clicked out of her thoughts. "I would never leave you alone." Lyra nodded, fear still engraved in her eyes at the thought of being homeless for a whole summer.

Padma opened her mouth when Harry Potter walked passed them and smiled right at the girl with blue eyes. "No way." She whispered, her dark brown eyes twinkling in the winter sun.

Lisa winked at Scarlett before she grabbed the girl's hand. "So...when did that happen?"

"Nothing happened." She lightly pulled her hand out of Lisa's firm grip. "We just ran into each other at the ball and introduced ourselves."

"I'm calling that you two are going to start something." Mandy stuck her nose in, more than excited to watch a romance that didn't include her. She didn't say it out loud, but she was very obviously scared of romantic relationships.

"Like I said, I just introduced myself, plus, you guys know that I fancy Cormac and we have something going there." The rest of the girls groaned.

"We told you that we don't like him." Lyra said, her protective nature jumped out in her voice.

"You guys just don't know him well enough. I'm sure that once you lot meet up, you'll be fine with him." Scarlett tried to console herself more than her friends, but it went unnoticed by the fake gagging group. "Oh come off it."


	3. Chapter 3

Thick snow made the walk to the greenhouses exhausting to Scarlett. It felt like she just ran around the castle four times with no breaks.

"Aren't we magical? Why can't we just 'swish and flick' the snow away?" Lyra whined as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shivering body.

"Maybe it's part of the fun, right?" Scarlett tried to sound optimistic, but the walk to the greenhouse felt longer than it ever had in all of their years.

"I don't consider any of this fun." Lyra groaned, walking foreword and almost falling on her face if Scarlett didn't steady her.

"Maybe somethi-" Scarlett cut herself off with a loud 'oof', her arms bracing against a firm surface. "Oh...uh hey." Steading herself, she looked up at emerald green eyes.

"We keep...um...running into each other, I guess?" They both awkwardly laughed, looking off into the snow or fixing their hair. The three people surrounding them made eye contact and rolled their eyes at their stupid friends.

"Yeah, I guess so." A quiet uncomfortable laugh was enough for Hermione to jump to cut this up.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the redhead who sent a half smile at the two Ravenclaws, "who are you?"

Lyra answered this time seeing as her friend was still going in between all three Gryffindors while studying them. "This is Scarlett Dean and I'm Lyra Zabini." Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Like Blaise Zabini?" Scarlett fitted her hand in Lyra's to give her friend a needed boost of confidence.

"Yeah, we don't really talk anymore." Hermione nodded before checking the time using Harry's clock.

"Uh well, we should head out soon." Hermione talked more to the two boys than the girls.

"Yeah, of course." Scarlett said. "We should too."

"Um I'll run into you again?" Scarlett jumped when Harry's arm encased her wrist which only made Hermione narrow her eyes at the girl.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Brilliant."

"Brilliant." The two got pulled away, both of them getting a talking to about how daft they both were.

"What happened to your thing with Cormac?" Scarlett opened the door to the greenhouses for her and her friend.

"What do you mean by 'what happened'? Cormac and I are still talking."

"I'm so happy that I'm not as daft as you." Scarlett shoved Lyra over into the table and Lyra pushed her back.

***

"Hey baby." Slender arms wrapped around Scarlett's waist, making the girl jump at the unwanted touching.

"Hi Cormac. How are you?" Scarlett smiled slightly, still grasping the book she was getting down from the bookshelf tightly.

"You know that I came into the library for you?" He spun the girl in his arms around and placed the book down. "So I was thinking; you me Hogsmead this weekend?" Scarlett nodded, a real smile spread across her face.

She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. "Yes, of course."

***

"Bye girls!" Scarlett waved to her friends excitedly. "Hi!" She practically jumped to her date with a huge smile on her lips. Cormac kissed her lips very suddenly, making the girl's eyes widen. Her first kiss. That was her first kiss.

"So I was thinking butterbeer? At The Three Broomsticks?" Then they made their way to get drinks with their hands entwined.

"And I said 'how dare you! That was my goal!' and I knocked him right off his broom." Scarlett winced at his booming voice, trying to make himself heard over the other Hogwarts students out. She smiled with a tight lipped smile as she held his hand on the table.

"Was he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he was fine, but I wasn't! I was so close to those points." He reached out and took a huge sip of his drink.

"Oh hey guys!" A soft, familiar voice cheered out as Scarlett felt the fabric of the booth under her sink at the pressure of someone sitting on it. "We just saw you and thought that we would join you." Mandy's brown eyes held a sparkle that was only there when she was ready to cause some mischief. Three more girls sat down around the couple, their eyes all shining with the same mischief as Mandy.

"Hey Rosmerta, can we get four more butterbeers please?" Padma asked kindly as the older woman nodded and left to go fill up the drinks. "So what was happening here?" Cormac's eyes darkened slightly at the thought of Scarlett's friends staying for longer than just to say a few hellos.

"How many times as he kissed you?" Lyra teased into Scarlett's ear and the latter went pink at the thought. "Was he good?" Scarlett elbowed her best friend in the side enough to get the point across but not to hurt. Lyra only laughed.

"So we were thinking about leaving early so that we can study for McGonagall's test." Scarlett looked at Lisa with alarm.

"But there's no test-"

Padma moves to correct the girl. "You must've forgotten, it's on changing a beetle into a button." She assured her friend before taking a large gulp of her butterbeer.

"Oh well it was nice talking to you," Lisa motioned to Cormac, "but we really must go. It's a big test and all. Let's go!" She sent a glare at the rest of the girls as Lyra pulled her out of the seat by her arm. Scarlett waved to a stunned Cormac as she was haphazardly weaved through tables to the exit.

"What exactly was that about?" Scarlett asked, her ears red and her eyes ablaze with anger.

"We were saving you." Lyra mumbled, feeling hot under her best friend's gaze.

"Well I didn't want to be saved and now Cormac probably thinks I'm crazy. Just leave me alone please, all of you." She glanced at her friends who all looked away from her.

"Scarlett-" Lyra didn't have to say anymore to understand what she was warning Scarlett about. Her hands felt funny, almost like they were falling asleep and it soon would spread up her arms. The latter turned and ran back out of sight before someone could see her.Thick snow made the walk to the greenhouses exhausting to Scarlett. It felt like she just ran around the castle four times with no breaks.

"Aren't we magical? Why can't we just 'swish and flick' the snow away?" Lyra whined as she pulled her cloak tighter around her shivering body.

"Maybe it's part of the fun, right?" Scarlett tried to sound optimistic, but the walk to the greenhouse felt longer than it ever had in all of their years.

"I don't consider any of this fun." Lyra groaned, walking foreword and almost falling on her face if Scarlett didn't steady her.

"Maybe somethi-" Scarlett cut herself off with a loud 'oof', her arms bracing against a firm surface. "Oh...uh hey." Steading herself, she looked up at emerald green eyes.

"We keep...um...running into each other, I guess?" They both awkwardly laughed, looking off into the snow or fixing their hair. The three people surrounding them made eye contact and rolled their eyes at their stupid friends.

"Yeah, I guess so." A quiet uncomfortable laugh was enough for Hermione to jump to cut this up.

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ron Weasley," she pointed at the redhead who sent a half smile at the two Ravenclaws, "who are you?"

Lyra answered this time seeing as her friend was still going in between all three Gryffindors while studying them. "This is Scarlett Dean and I'm Lyra Zabini." Ron's eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"Like Blaise Zabini?" Scarlett fitted her hand in Lyra's to give her friend a needed boost of confidence.

"Yeah, we don't really talk anymore." Hermione nodded before checking the time using Harry's clock.

"Uh well, we should head out soon." Hermione talked more to the two boys than the girls.

"Yeah, of course." Scarlett said. "We should too."

"Um I'll run into you again?" Scarlett jumped when Harry's arm encased her wrist which only made Hermione narrow her eyes at the girl.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Brilliant."

"Brilliant." The two got pulled away, both of them getting a talking to about how daft they both were.

"What happened to your thing with Cormac?" Scarlett opened the door to the greenhouses for her and her friend.

"What do you mean by 'what happened'? Cormac and I are still talking."

"I'm so happy that I'm not as daft as you." Scarlett shoved Lyra over into the table and Lyra pushed her back.

***

"Hey baby." Slender arms wrapped around Scarlett's waist, making the girl jump at the unwanted touching.

"Hi Cormac. How are you?" Scarlett smiled slightly, still grasping the book she was getting down from the bookshelf tightly.

"You know that I came into the library for you?" He spun the girl in his arms around and placed the book down. "So I was thinking; you me Hogsmead this weekend?" Scarlett nodded, a real smile spread across her face.

She threw her arms around his neck and held him close. "Yes, of course."

***

"Bye girls!" Scarlett waved to her friends excitedly. "Hi!" She practically jumped to her date with a huge smile on her lips. Cormac kissed her lips very suddenly, making the girl's eyes widen. Her first kiss. That was her first kiss.

"So I was thinking butterbeer? At The Three Broomsticks?" Then they made their way to get drinks with their hands entwined.

"And I said 'how dare you! That was my goal!' and I knocked him right off his broom." Scarlett winced at his booming voice, trying to make himself heard over the other Hogwarts students out. She smiled with a tight lipped smile as she held his hand on the table.

"Was he okay?"

"Yeah, yeah he was fine, but I wasn't! I was so close to those points." He reached out and took a huge sip of his drink.

"Oh hey guys!" A soft, familiar voice cheered out as Scarlett felt the fabric of the booth under her sink at the pressure of someone sitting on it. "We just saw you and thought that we would join you." Mandy's brown eyes held a sparkle that was only there when she was ready to cause some mischief. Three more girls sat down around the couple, their eyes all shining with the same mischief as Mandy.

"Hey Rosmerta, can we get four more butterbeers please?" Padma asked kindly as the older woman nodded and left to go fill up the drinks. "So what was happening here?" Cormac's eyes darkened slightly at the thought of Scarlett's friends staying for longer than just to say a few hellos.

"How many times as he kissed you?" Lyra teased into Scarlett's ear and the latter went pink at the thought. "Was he good?" Scarlett elbowed her best friend in the side enough to get the point across but not to hurt. Lyra only laughed.

"So we were thinking about leaving early so that we can study for McGonagall's test." Scarlett looked at Lisa with alarm.

"But there's no test-"

Padma moves to correct the girl. "You must've forgotten, it's on changing a beetle into a button." She assured her friend before taking a large gulp of her butterbeer.

"Oh well it was nice talking to you," Lisa motioned to Cormac, "but we really must go. It's a big test and all. Let's go!" She sent a glare at the rest of the girls as Lyra pulled her out of the seat by her arm. Scarlett waved to a stunned Cormac as she was haphazardly weaved through tables to the exit.

"What exactly was that about?" Scarlett asked, her ears red and her eyes ablaze with anger.

"We were saving you." Lyra mumbled, feeling hot under her best friend's gaze.

"Well I didn't want to be saved and now Cormac probably thinks I'm crazy. Just leave me alone please, all of you." She glanced at her friends who all looked away from her.

"Scarlett-" Lyra didn't have to say anymore to understand what she was warning Scarlett about. Her hands felt funny, almost like they were falling asleep and it soon would spread up her arms. The latter turned and ran back out of sight before someone could see her.


End file.
